Heretofore many forms of apparatus have been devised to permit man to take to the field, woods or other outside environment and cut, trim or shape trees where he had to bodily carry his own power supply with him. The closest art known to me prior to this invention and application are:
German Pat. No. 856,532, 1952 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,666, 1956 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,670, 1957 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,955, 1967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,123, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,017, 1982